The present invention relates to a snowblower and more specifically relates to controls for ensuring safe operation of a snowblower.
Snowblowers include separate drives through which power is respectively transmitted from an internal combustion engine to a pair of traction wheels and to a collector-impeller. Safety standards require that a snowblower operator be in the operator's position behind the snowblower when the collector-impeller is operating and also require that the snowblower be equipped with a "deadman" control which disengages the traction drive when the operator leaves the operator's station. Such a deadman's control is known in the art.